five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Who let the Foxy out?
Part 1 Foxy is calmly walking around, The Puppet to his left. "Why are you following me..?" Foxy questioned, getting angry. The Puppet shrugged, and was about to reply, if it wasn't for Foxy's short and rude temper. He bites the Puppet's head and storms off in anger. Toy Chica finds what happened. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped, running towards the Puppet. "A-Are you ok?" The Puppet gasped for air. "Foxy.. Bite..." He lets out before fainting. Toy Chica knew something had to be done. She picks the Puppet up and takes him to Mangle so he can be healed. Later, she goes to find Foxy, and encounters Balloon Girl and Balloon Boy chatting to each other. "Hi balloon kids!" She says to them, happy. BG and BB turn to her and smile. "Hello!" They both say at the same time. Toy Chica crouched down and held them relatively close. "Do you know where Foxy went..?" She asks them. BB shakes his head, and BG slaps him into sense. BB then nods willingly. "Down the stairs, miss." He says calmly. Toy Chica stands back up right. "Thanks." She walks down the stairs, leaving the balloon kids to be happy together. She finds Foxy beating the heck out of Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. "YOU STOLE MY DARN HOOK!" Foxy spits in anger, beating them down. Toy Chica gets in the way and takes the blows for herself. It was at this point, when horror struck Foxy at what he did as Toy Chica drops down to the floor. Bonnie walks off, Toy Bonnie giving Foxy his hook back calmly, worried for Toy Chica. Toy Chica gasps for air. "O-ow...." She says weakly. Foxy kneels down. "Be calm lass, we be takin' you to Mangle now." He says, as he and Toy Bonnie work together to take her to Mangle. Seems like it's a day of hard knocks for the animatronics... Let's hope it ends soon. Part 2 Toy Chica is now in Mangle's room, healing. "Are you OK?" Mangle asks, concerned. "Anything broken..?" Toy Chica tries to move her mouth to reply, but is too injured to do so. Mangle instantly continues to heal her. Meanwhile, all is average. Foxy is hanging out with Freddy and Toy Freddy, his only two friends. The Puppet had left Mangle's healing room, a big bandage on his head. Foxy spots him. "Oh hey, it's spirited!" He mocks, then laughs, Freddy and Toy Freddy not amused. "Foxy, that's not nice.." Freddy says, ashamed of Foxy. "You should know better. You treat the girls, me and Toy Freddy better than you do the others!" Foxy sharpens his hook. "IS THAT A DEATH WISH I HEAR?" He snaps, eyes black. "N-No! You don't get it!" Freddy is brutally injured and beaten down. Foxy snarls, his anger most likely limitless. Toy Freddy runs off, scared. "BETTER LEAVE ME..." Foxy snarls at the injured Freddy before walking away. Toy Bonnie finds Freddy injured, Balloon Girl with him. "You OK..?" Toy Bonnie offers Freddy a hand up. Freddy doesn't respond, limp and bleeding. He then breathes heavily. "Foxy.. Rage.. Stop him.. Please.." He says, nearly no air in him. Foxy hears him and storms back, and looks at what he did. Tears quickly come out of his eyes which are now normal. "C-captain!" He says, dashing to Freddy. "I'm so sorry! Me temper is short, ya see, like a cannon fuse!" Toy Bonnie starts at Foxy coldly. "You did this..?" He questions. Foxy nods in shame, sad. "I know.. You're gonna.." He stays silent, crying more. BG goes next to him, and tries to calm him down. Chica is seen watching, very sad. The Puppet goes to her to calm her down. He uses a familiar sound he used on Freddy and puts her to sleep. Foxy's not just himself anymore.. He's a mobile bruiser. With a short temper and hook, and that's a fact. Category:Animatronic Academy Category:Stories